


Tag Me [Podfic]

by silkylustre



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Get Together, M/M, Obedience, Painting, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkylustre/pseuds/silkylustre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last class of the semester, and Phil Coulson has a special assignment for his students.<br/>Clint has long lusted after his professor, and it seems he will get closer to painting the object of his desires than ever before!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag Me [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tag me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/427257) by [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona). 



Listen, streamingly, right here:

Download or stream the MP3 [here](http://silkylustre.parakaproductions.com/Marvel/Tag%20Me.mp3)! (right click and save)

If you would like to make me squee, please consider leaving kudos or a comment!

Do yourself a favor and watch the [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G2raswcrwPw) which inspired this fic. In case the link stops working, it's an Andrew Christian underwear commercial with Kat Graham's "Tag Me". I found it on youtube by searching for "tag me underwear commercial". There's also an uncensored version on the company's website.


End file.
